1. Technical Field
Some example embodiments may relate generally to image sensors. Some example embodiments may relate to mobile systems including image sensors, methods of operating the image sensors, and methods of operating the mobile systems including the image sensors.
2. Description of Related Art
An image sensor is a device to convert an optical signal including information about an image or a distance (e.g., depth) into an electric signal. Studies for the image sensor have been actively pursued to accurately and precisely provide required information. Especially, studies and research have been actively carried out for a three-dimensional (3D) image sensor capable of providing distance information as well as image information. The 3D image sensor is mainly used for motion recognition or gesture recognition. Meanwhile, if a 3D display is applied to a mobile system in the future, a user interface employing a space touch scheme may be required. In this regard, technologies to effectively install the 3D image sensor in a mobile system and technologies to reduce power consumption of the 3D image sensor may be required.